pandoras_towerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bénédiction Eternelle
right|467px Bénédiction éternelle est le deuxième thèmes de Pandora's Tower. Il est basé sur Liebestraum N°3, par Franz Liszt. C'est la chanson qu'Elena chante en divers points pendant le jeu, y compris pendant la Fête de la Récolte. right|280px Paroles Japonais 暁 の 遥か 彼方 に 輝く あの 大地 光 も て 世 の 幸 満たす, 恵み し 実り 雲 の 明け 行く, あの 空 の ごとく たえ なる 調べ は 明日 の 扉 開き 照らし 出す 母 なる 大地 私 は 願う 陽 は 黄金 の 光 で 木 々 を 飾る 永久 に 踊り 続けよ う 喜び を 永遠 に 捧げよ 絶え間 なく 時 の 彼方 に 過ぎ行く 思い出 は 涯 なく 我が 胸 満たす 清ら な 夢 に 思い 馳せ し は, あの 星 の ごとく たえ なる 調べ は 明日 の 扉 開き 照らし 出す 父 なる 海 私 は 祈る 乙女 の 笑顔 は 野 を 光 で 満たす 永久 に 歌い 続けよ う 喜び を 永遠 に 捧げよ (Uniquement en fin S) 永遠 の 愛 を 私 は 誓う 空 と 大地 に 報わ れ し この 日 々 が 永久 に 続く この 時 が 永遠 の 幸せ を 繋ぐ よ 永遠 の 幸せ を 繋ぎ だす よ Romaji Akatsuki no Haruka Kanata ni Kagayaku ano Daichi Hikari promouvoir yo no Sachi mitasu, Megumi shi Minori Kumo no akeyuku, ano sora nogotoku Taenaru shirabe wa Asu no Tobira hiraki Terashi dasu Watashi wa Hahanarudaichi Negau (Ah!) Shi wa Ōgon no Hikari de Kigi o kazaru Toko shi yiri Odori tsudzukeyou Yorokobi o Towa ni sasageyo Taema Naku Toki no Kanata ni sugiyuku omoideha Kate Naku Waga mune mitasu kiyorana Yume ni Omoi haseshi wa, ano hoshi nogotoku Taenaru shirabe wa Asu no Tobira hiraki Terashi dasu Chichinaru umi Watashi wa inoru (Ah!) Otome no wa Egao pas wo Hikari de mitasu Toko shi yiri utai tsudzukeyou Yorokobi o Towa ni sasageyo (Uniquement en fin S) Towa no Watashi wa ai o Chikau Sora à Daichi ni mukuwa Reshi kono hibi ga Toko shi yiri tsudzuku Kono toki ga Towa no shiawase o tsunagu yo (Lala!) Towa no shiawase o tsunagi dasu yo Anglais Far beyond the dawn, light glimmers, illuminating our blessed, bountiful earth, the great mother of us all. I pray to her, as dancing light plays over her verdant forests and lush meadows. That sweet melody, as clear as the summer sky, is like a beacon that guides us as we open the door to each new day. We offer up our joy and gratitude. Let our memories and dreams live on through endless time, endless horizons. I pray to the ocean, father of us all. Let its sweet song, as radiant as the stars, shine a light to guide us as we open the door to tomorrow. Let that maiden's smile fill the meadows with light. Let her sing eternally, bringing us joy without cease. (only in the S ending) I vow to give you eternal love. Let us be bound together in joy as the sky is bound to the earth, as we pass through endless time. Français Bien au-delà l'aube, des lueurs de lumière, éclairant notre bien-aimé, terre généreuse, la grande mère de nous tous. Je prie pour elle, comme danser la lumière joue sur ses forêts verdoyantes et de prairies verdoyantes. Cette mélodie douce, clair comme le ciel d'été, est comme un phare qui nous guide alors que nous ouvrons la porte à chaque nouvelle journée. Nous offrons jusqu'à notre joie et notre gratitude. Laissez nos souvenirs et de rêves à vivre à travers le temps sans fin, horizons infinis. Je prie à l'océan, notre père à tous. Soit son chant doux, radieux comme les étoiles, briller une lumière pour nous guider alors que nous ouvrons la porte à demain. Soit que le sourire de jeune fille remplir les prés avec la lumière. Faites-lui chanter éternellement, nous apportant de la joie sans cesse. (Uniquement en fin S) Je m'engage à vous donner de l'amour éternel. Laissez-nous être unis ensemble dans la joie que le ciel est lié à la terre, que nous traversons un temps infini. Catégorie:Musique